


As We Fade Into The Night

by LightningNature



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flower Child Louis, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Punk Harry, Punk Liam, Punk Niall, Punk Zayn, Violence, flower child, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNature/pseuds/LightningNature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Liam, Niall and Zayn rule the school. Nobody messes with them, and when they are together, they are truly a force to be reckon with. With badass qualities, at least one of them is always at the center of some girl or boy's mind.<br/>Harry Styles loves his life, his friends and his appearance but what happens when a small boy with flower crowns, turns Zayn Liam and Niall's world and takes possesion of Harry's heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Fade Into The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a short story 3 to 4 chapters at the most tell me what you think :) there will be many more flowers in the next chapter :) Title is taken from 'In The End' by Black Veil Brides  
> Also I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED THIS BEFORE I WAS FINISHED and I couldn't take it back down, so to those who read this when it was cut off and unfinished and pooish I'm SORRY :(

"Hey how about all of you GET YOUR ARSES OUT OF THERE SO WE CAN GO!!!" Liam yells angrily as he watches his three best mates fuss over there appearances

Zayn, Liam, Niall and Harry all share a flat together. The flats that they live in are designed to take up an entire floor. The boys's flat is the least expensive on the fourth floor. They chose this one because it didn't have rooms. Of course there were small rooms for the two bathrooms but that was it. There was a huge open space with curtains seperating rooms. Liam and Zayn's 'rooms were on one side of the flat, while Harry and Niall's were on the other. In the middle was a large sitting area. A large Plasma screen tv is mounted on the wall with gaming systems hooked up including the boys's favorite FIFA game. A couch and numerous bean bags around it. At the very front of the room was a full kitchen and a table...that the boys never use. When they all turned 16, their parents (who were all very good friends) worked together to give their sons a flat for their sweet 16. All the boys had to do was pay for things they simply wanted. You would think that they were all douchebags that were spoiled and wore popped collar shirts with khaki pants and sweater tied around their necks.

Wrong.

And if they heard you think these things.

Look behind you, because their gonna kick your ass.

Combined, the boys probably had at least a small army's worth of tattoos. All the boys had tattoo sleeves on both arms and wore dark black eyeliner.

Zayn had his nose pierced, an eyebrow piercing and a lip ring. His hair was black with a quiff that was dyed a deep purple.

Niall had a lip ring, eyebrow piercing, gauges and a tounge piercing. His hair was highlighted bright blue blending easily with his bleach blonde hair.

Liam was a bit more toned down with only snakebites and gauges.

Harry had streaks of bright red artfully styled around his curls that were swept across his forehead. He also had snakebites (those were his favorite), an eyebrow piercing, a nose stud and ear gauges.

And as for their clothes.n..they shared with each other so....yeah, they have the same style.

They were quite the lookers.

Literally.

At least every single boy and girl at their high school wanted one of them.

But no one was ever stupid enough to go up to them.

There....how can it be said in a nice way....

Creative.

Liam stands at the door brushing imaginary dust off of his outfit as he narrows his eyes at each of his best mates. Their curtains are open so he can see each one of them.

Their a close bunch so the curtains are hardly ever close anyway.

Zayn emerges first a messenger bag slung over his shoulder with a large sketchbook under his arm. Niall and Harry follow with backpacks and sketchbooks also with them. Liam fingers his own and smiles at them.

"Advanced Placement Sketching Class is gonna be fucking amazing." The boys slapped hands loudly and cheered as the made their way down to Liam's SUV. They climbed inside and grinned.

"Well boys this is our senior year of high school, we should do something different." Niall said, his thick irish accent making his words so, so much more sexier.

"How about we all go to school naked??" The boys roll their eyes regarding Harry with dark looks that woupd normally scare the ass shit out of anyone else.

"Harry, you tosser, you have been suggesting that for the past 3 years." Zayn drawled out lifting a cigarette out of his bag. Flicking his lighter, he took a long drag before replying:

"Yeah and nobody wants to see your tic-tac sized penis Harold." The other boys bust into laughter while Harry glared.

"At least I know how to use mine, how are those cold showers treatin ya lads?" Zayn and Niall scoffed while Liam looked at Harry through the rearview mirror.

"Just fine ol buddy ol pal...that right arm is looking extremely muscular today." Niall, Zayn and Harry were quiet for a moment before Niall and Zayn broke into loud guffawing laughter.

Harry glared as they pulled up to the school.

"Oh shut it."

They arrived at school and it was the same old, same old. Kids fawned over them, teachers gave them dirty looks...the usual. Nothing interesting happened until maths, Harry's class right before his AP sketch class with the lads. He walked in late as usual and ignored the teacher's comments.

"Nice of you to join us today Mr. Styles..." The large annoying man with thinning hair glared spitefully at the taller boy. Harry smirked and turned his combat boots clicking the floor.

"Nice to see you have decided to diet Mr. Larson, I take it your still single." Harry grinned evilly as he saw the older man's face redden.

"Have. A. Seat. Mr. Styles." Mr. Larson gritted through his teeth. Bags were moved in hopes that the hot, attractive curly haired tattooed boy would next to them. But. Of course Harry didn't. He took his seat at the very back and put his headphones in his favorite song 'In The End' by Black Veil Brides playing.

"Mr. Styles, its nice to know that you think that your listening device is more important then my class." Harry licked his lips, pushing his red streaked hair off his face. The class sat up in anticipation of a famous Styles comeback. They were not dissappointed.

"Nice to know that you noticed that I think your boring as fuck." Mr. Larson was about to send Harry straight to the principal's office when it walked in.

Not it...a he...

A HE that would turn Harry's heart inside out.

A rather small petite boy entered the room, a baggy striped jumper on with bright red skinny jeans that hugged his thick thighs. His bum stuck out noticebly through the sweater. His feet turned slightly inward and were covered in Red Toms. But that wasn't the most stand outish thing about the curvy boy. 

On top of his head, nestled in his fringe of sun kissed brown hair was a flower crown. The flowers were beautiful deep red orchids that matched the boy's striped sweater. Harry could also see a flower weaved bracelet wrapped around the boy's wrist. Harry's green eyes widened as he stared at the boy, his chest twisting in an completely unfamiliar way. The boy had a soft smile on his face as he handed Mr. Larson his schedule. The old crab-ass man pointing up at him. Louis kept his head down and walked up the row of stairs that led straight to the seat beside Harry. Apparently Harry must have been staring much longer than absolutley neccessary because the boy's peircing blue eyes turned on him and crinkled at the corners as he smiled. Harry hurridley looked  off and smiled to himself...actually...it wasn't really a smile to be honest it was some kind of twisted smirk...thingy...but Louis smiled so, must not have been that creepy.

"Hello Harry! My name is Louis Tomlinson!" Harry grinned at this adorable boy who seemed to speak in all exclamation points.

"Harry Styles, nice to meet you flower boy." Louis beamed and swung his legs to the side to the side of the desk.

"So...you just move here?" Louis nodded enthusiastically.

"I did! I used to live in Doncaster, but my mum got a promotion, so we moved here to London!" Harry smiled and looked down, his heart almost jumped out of his chest while his stomach twisted into knots.

"Your feet don't touch the ground" Louis put on the most adorable grimace, even though the sparkle never left his eye.

"I know...it sucks being so short...and I'm a dude." Harry chuckled. Louis listened to it, trying to memorize the beautiful, deep throaty laugh. They were both quiet for a while, Louis taking out a spiral notebook (covered in flowers of course) and taking notes while Harry concentrated on beating his Flappy Bird score. After losing for the sixth time, Harry grumbled to himself quietly and gave up, opting to watch Louis instead.

 The young boy had pulled both his legs up, folding them beneath himself, as his pen flew across the paper. Harry grinned gently, daydreaming that Louis was his and only his.

He was pulled out of his dream by a loud bell. Louis was already up, and staring confused at his timetable. Harry rolled his eyes softly and pulled the paper out of Louis's hand, while slyly sliding his hand onto the small of Louis's back. He wasn't disappointed when Louis slid closer to his body. Louis had Advanced Theater which was across from him and the boys's AP Sketching art class. They walked down the hall and stopped at the double black stage doors that led to the auditorium. Harry stopped and pulled Louis in by his shoulder, situating the boy right up against his chest so that Louis had to crane his neck to see Harry's face...which Harry may or may not enjoy just a taddddd to much.

"How are you getting home flower boy?" Louis shook slightly in Harry's arms. Before he could get a word out, Harry tightened his arms around Louis crushing his body against his.

"I-I take t-the bus home so I ca-" Harry's eyes flashed black as he imagined the tiny boy riding a disguesting city bus with all the perps that could ra-

"No." Louis craned his head up to look at the green eyed boy, who was currently scowling very deeply. Louis reached up and touched his tiny hand to Harry's cheek.

"I'll be fine Harry, really, I can-" Harry brought his hands down to Louis's tiny but curvy hips and squeezed hard enough to bruise the younger boy's hips. Louis immediatley went silent and held onto to Harry's arms.

"What did I say?" Harry leaned down and asked quietly in Louis's ear.

"You s-said no" Harry nodded and squeezed Louis's poor little hips a bit harder.

"Your going to wait out here for me after class and then I will take you home, understand?" Louis nodded and let out a small sigh of relief when Harry released his hips. Harry noticed and lifted up Louis's jumper to admire the purple bruises that were beginning to form. Harry's big hands were large enough to span almost Louis's entire waist. Harry smiled softly and rested a gentle hand on his waist.

"I'll kiss those for you tonight Lou." Louis beamed up at him as the bell rung. Louis looked down turning shy again. Harry was just about to ask him what was wrong when Louis stretched up as far as he could and kissed Harry's neck. (Cause its all the little guy could reach ;) ) before running into class. Harry smiled softly before turning...and promptly wiping the smile off his face contorting it into a rather nasty grimace.

Niall, Liam and Zayn all had goofy smiles on their face. Niall and Zayn smirked at each other. Niall dropped his sketchbook on the floor while Zayn leaned down to pick it up grabbing the shorter irish lad by the waist and pulling him close.

"You dropped something sugar plum" Zayn said in a seductive voice while Liam bust into fits of laughter. Niall smiled and pretended to not be able to reach Zayn's cheek, placing a loud sloppy kiss on Zayn's neck. Liam collapsed, bending over in laughter while Niall and Zayn just flat out guffawed. Harry scowled deeply.

"You dirty basturds, I'm telling Mama on yall." The boys laughter immediatley cut off as Harry jogged into the room down the hall.

"Wait HARRY we didn't mean to!!!" Harry ignored them bursting in the room and pointing, all black skinny jeans, Pierce The Veil T-shirt wearing, tattoo sleeves, metal in his face, six feet of pure bad boy, yelling:

"MAMA THE LADS MADE FUN OF ME WHILE I WAS TRYING TO GET MY BOO!!!" Every eye turned and widened at the words from the tall curly haired boy...who gave off a stare that was so deep he was pretty sure a boy in the back of the room peed his pants. 

"Mama" was a rather thick african american woman who was a rather big shot artist. Jayda Holmes was a big time oil paint and sketch artist. Her work was popular in not only the U.K but also in the United States. She became an art teacher at the high school. Where she met the four boys who instantly fell in love with her work and the lady behind it. Mrs. Holmes was the only person in the entire school that the boys's respected. She was like a mother figure to the boys.

"Ohhhhhhh is that my little Har-Bear???" Mrs. Holmes stood up and hugged him tight, lifting him off the floor.

"To. Much. Love." Harry gasped and was sat down as the woman engulfed all four boys in a deep hug before slapping each boy in the back of head gently and sending them to their seats. She began the class reading over her syllabus before sending a deep glare to the boys.

"And if Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, or Liam Payne piss me off this year, I'm going to stick so many paintbrushes down their throats they will be shitting rainbows...now that we have my babies out of the way..." The boys grinned.

"That's kind of harsh mom!!!" Liam called out chuckling. Mrs. Holmes sent a half hearted glare towards him.

When they had been given their assignment (to sketch a scene of a playground with little kids playing) the boys discussed Louis's...arrangements.

"Where did he say he lives?" Zayn asked, shading a slide.

"Westside Manor Apartments...never heard of them." Liam almost broke his pencil.

"Westside Manor???? That small kid lives THERE?? That's unheard of, those apartments are where everything happens!! Murder, Rape, drug dealing you name it, its at Westside." Harry's eyes flashed to that terrifying shade of black. Uneasy looks passed across the boys's faces.

"We're kidnapping young Lewis aren't we?" Harry nodded and smirked.

"Of course."

When the boys got out of class they went to stand by Louis's class...where the door was wide open and the class was empty. They looked around, but the small flower boy was nowhere in sight. 

"Shit, you think he left?" Zayn asked looking around, twisting his nose piercing nervously. Harry's mood becoming darker by the second.

"He better not have or I will h-" All of a sudden a terrified Louis flew around the corner running so fast that he ran straight smack into the lockers, his head hitting the lockers and falling back. He looked up, a black and blue swollen skin around his eye. Tears wailed up and poured down his cheeks. Zayn, Niall and Liam took one look at him and dissappeared trying to find the fuckers who did this. Harry stood in shock, watching Louis began to sob and didn't move a muscle until Louis looked up at him, one of his eyes swollen shut and held his arms up. Harry hurridley bent down and grabbed Louis under his arms and lifted him up.

"What happened to you Boobear??" The nickname slipped out of Harry's mouth. Louis's sobs quieted at that.

"My classblet out early and I-I was standing here w-waiting for you when this g-group of guys surrounded me. The tallest one picked me up and they took me into an e-empty classroom and they, they hit me, and they took my flowers!" Louis sobbed and curled himself deeper into the curly haired boy. Harry whispered comfort into Louis ear trying to calm him down. When that didn't work he sat the small boy down, slid his hands under the sweater and pressed his fingers gently but firmly into the bruises on his hips. Louis jumped slightly and then quieted settling himself in Harry's arms. Harry wrapped his arms tight around HIS Louis and waited for the other boys.

"Well we didn't find the blokes but we're pretty damn sure it was Grimshaw." Harry nodded at the mention of their rivals. Liam appeared behind Zayn and Niall with a tattered flower crown in his hand.

"Here ya go mate, this was all I could recover." Liam spoke softly to the clearly still shaken boy. Louis looked up at Harry who nodded and turned back to Liam.

"Thank you." He whipsered and let go of Harry to wrap his arms around Liam's waist. Liam tensed for a moment before wrapping one big arm around Louis. 

"Anytime mate" Louis went on to do the same to Zayn and Niall who happily returned his hugs. Harry growled lowly and Louis let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm coming back." Louis walked back over and situated himself back in Harry's arms before turning and saying.

"I'm Louis Tomlinson!" Niall, Zayn and Liam all introduced themselves and insisting Louis call them by their nicknames Li and Nialler.

"I don't have a nickname." Zayn grumbled. Harry reached over Louis's head and clapped Zayn on the back.

"Sure you do buddy!! Lou we call him Zaynie" Zayn grumbled while Louis quickly caught on smiling.

"Okay guys what do you call Harry? I need a nickname for him!" Louis whined as Harry rolled his big green eyes affectionatley.

"Haz" Zayn grumbled. Louis thought for a moment.

"Hazza!!" Harry smiled and the other boys grinned. 

They made their way out to Liam's SUV. Harry sat in the very back, Louis tucked into his lap. When they pulled out of the parking lot, Liam asked for directions to his apartments politely (even though he already knew.) Louis, thinking they were going to take him home happily directed Liam to it. They pulled up in front of Louis apartment door and saw somee  shady looking people standing not to far from it, watching the nice SUV pull up. Liam snarled and reached over to pull a Glock out of the glove compartment and slip it in his belt. Niall gave him a look.

"I'm not taking any chances with you and Zayn" Niall and Zayn smiled softly while Harry scoffed.

"What about me Payne??" Harry was joking but Liam could sense the tense mood behind his words.

"You protect my mate over there." Louis was already making his way out of the Tahoe before he was being pulled back into Harry's chest.

"Don't get to far from me." Louis nodded and allowed himself to be pratically picked up and carried into his apartments. Zayn and Liam watched as the two men standing at the end began eyeing up Niall also. Liam snarled quietly, moving his jacket back to show the gleaming, black Glock while Zayn did the same thing that Harry had done to Louis, except Zayn ACTUALLY picked Niall up by his waist with one arm and carried him into the house. Liam following closely behind, keeping his eye on the men.

"In you go too babe." Niall grinned and let himself be pulled into the apartment by the over protective blokes.

"Pack a bag Lou." Louis whirled around from where he was breaking open a package of sunflower seeds.

"W-w-what? Where am I going?" Harry sat down casually on the couch, sprawling himself out. Zayn, Liam and Niall got the message and made their way over to the smaller couch. Liam and Zayn sat down as Niall plopped himself across their laps, both older lads securing the younger boy on their laps.

"Actually pack two or three, your not staying here Louis I'm not having it, in fact I'm beyond pissed to find out that you were staying here in the first place, so I would highly suggest that you get to doing what I just told you to do, or we are gonna have some rather bad problems." Harry turned his icy green eyes on the small shaking boy in front of him as he ran into whereever his room was. Harry smirked to himself ignoring the three glares that were being directed towards him.

"You scared the poor boy Harold!!!" Zayn hissed softly. Niall buried his head deeper in Liam's stomach. Harry cracked an eye open curiously as he watched the trio.

"Why don't you guys just fuck and be together." Harry grinned as Liam flushed a deep red, Zayn choked on air and Niall almost flipped himself off the couch. Before they could reply, Louis came back in.

"Harry, what about my mum?? I-I have to be here tonight for her!" If Harry wasn't pissed before he sure was now. Part of what made Harry a 'bad boy' and allowed him to get away with so much was his keen sense of observance. Upon being in the apartment, he took a mental note of where everything was...including the note that Louis's mom had left telling him that she was going on a short vacation with her boyfriend and told him not to wait up. He also took note of the date...which was over a week ago. Harry pushed himself up and wrapped a large hand around Louis's upper arm. 

"Make yourselves comfortable lads, Louis and I have something to talk about." Louis whimpered as Harry dragged him to his room, slamming the door behind him.

 


End file.
